Dopóki śmierć nas - i takie tam różne
by Meerevel
Summary: Historia rodem z taniego romansidła, przyprawiona odrobiną cukierkowości i naiwnych chichotów... A może jednak nie. OOCkowatość, rzeczywistość bez supermocy i tak-jakby-trójkąt. Eee... muahaha?


**Disclaimer: Postacie użyte w tekście nie należą do mnie – ich jedynym słusznym panem i władcą ciągle pozostaje Kubo-sensei. **

Na początek chciałam Was bardzo przeprosić, że znikłam tak bez słowa i z publikacją swoich tekstów, i od Was. Nie mam wystarczająco przekonującego usprawiedliwienia, więc powiem tylko tyle, że dla mnie też nie było to miłe doświadczenie. Większość zaległości już nadrobiłam i mam nadzieję, że w przyszłości obejdzie się już bez takich przerw.

Tekst powstał w ramach celebracji święta GrimmIchi, ale ile ma wspólnego ze świąteczną tematyką, oceńcie sami ;)

* * *

„**Dopóki śmierć nas" i takie tam różne**

_- …i ślubuję ci… – Grimmjow wystrojony w bladoszary garnitur pochyla się nad drobną, czarnowłosą, od stóp do głów przyodzianą w biel osóbką – …miłość… – chwyta ją za ręce – …wierność… – dotyka swoim czołem jej uniesionego, drobnego czółka, a ich płonące spojrzenia mogłyby topić wieczną zmarzlinę – …i uczciwość mał…_

- NIEEE!

Ichigo zerwał się z posłania z głośnym krzykiem, oblepiony potem i drżący z przerażenia. Ten sam koszmar śnił mu się już od dłuższego czasu, nawiedzając go nadzwyczaj regularnie i zaburzając swą straszliwą intensywnością jego spokojny zazwyczaj sen. Grimmjow. Jego osobisty Grimmjow i Rukia! Biorący ślub! Naprawdę, nie miał zielonego pojęcia skąd jego podświadomość czerpała takie niedorzeczne wizje – przecież tych dwoje nie cierpi się jeszcze bardziej niż on sam nie cierpiał swoich koszmarów! Znacznie bardziej! Właściwie nie wiedział czy ich wzajemna niechęć wynika z faktu, że domyślają się jego działań i zgodnie z przedwiecznymi zasadami wszechświata jako rywale nie mogą żyć w zgodzie, czy raczej nie lubią się po prostu, tak jak miliony innych ludzi na tej planecie. No cóż, nie zamierzał się w to wgłębiać, dopóki ich niechęć nie krzyżowała jego planów – a nie krzyżowała ich dopóki żadne z nich nie zrywało z nim kontaktów. Dlaczego? Otóż Ichigo trochę _nieładnie_ sobie z nimi pogrywał, spotykając się na raz i z Rukią, i z Grimmjowem.

Spotkania z tą pierwszą były przepełnione uszczypliwymi docinkami, przywdziewaniem głupich masek, kłótniami nie zawsze na poważnie i delikatnym seksem. Rukia nigdy w niczym nie pozwalała mu wygrywać, nawet jeśli pozornie był panem sytuacji. Nigdy nie dała się prześcignąć, czy to biegnąc na karuzelę, czy lecąc w pośpiechu dać komuś w łeb. Nigdy się przy niej nie nudził i gdyby nie sposób, w jaki z nią pogrywał, spokojnie mógłby nazwać tę małą świruskę swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Wiedział w prawdzie, że dla niej ich relacja znaczyła coś więcej, ale nie przejmował się tym za bardzo. Korzystał z życia, a nikt nie mówił, że życie jest fair.

Grimmjow to była zaś zupełnie inna bajka. Jego drapieżność, dzikość niemalże, przebijała się przez każdy jego gest i słowo; każdy pocałunek smakował niebezpieczeństwem, a każdy dotyk był obietnicą niezmierzonych rozkoszy – jeśli tylko odważysz się po nie sięgnąć. Spędzanie czasu z Grimmjowem było jak nieustanne wprawianie w ruch tarczy ruletki – nigdy nie wiadomo było co nas czeka, gdy kulka już się zatrzyma. Taka ciągła niepewność i nieprzewidywalność sytuacji była na tyle ekscytująca, że nigdy nie potrafił doczekać się w spokoju kolejnych spotkań z niebieskowłosym. Z resztą tę właśnie przewagę miał on nad Rukią, że gdyby musiał wybierać, z całą pewnością zrezygnowałby ze spotkań właśnie z nią.

Póki co, na szczęście nikt przed takim wyborem go nie stawiał i tak właśnie było dobrze.

No ale…

Skoro już się obudził, to równie dobrze może wstać. I chociaż szybkie zerknięcie na zegarek – 5.40 – upewniło go, że godzina jest co najmniej nieludzka, to robiąc coś pożytecznego teraz, zaoszczędzi nieco czasu potem. A że w planach na dziś miał właśnie spotkanie z Grimmem, rozwiązanie wydawało mu się wręcz idealne, bo o długim spaniu i tak nie mogło być już mowy. Zwlekł się więc z wygodnego, mięciutkiego posłania z widoczną niechęcią, ale i uporem, i pół godziny później siedział już przy książkach, ucząc się podstaw prawa handlowego, aż słońce nie poraziło do swą jasnością ponad dachami sąsiednich budynków.

* * *

Umówili się przed wejściem do kina, dobrze wiedząc, że żadne inne miejsce nie wchodzi w grę – zwyczajnie nie doszliby na seans, pogrążeni w kolejnej walce na śmierć i życie, albo innej, równie absorbującej, choć nieco bardziej namiętnej. Obaj planowali jednak obejrzeć w całości ów głupawy – co do tego nie było najmniejszej wątpliwości – horror, dlatego postarali się, by znaleźć jedyne słuszne rozwiązanie.

Na powitanie Grimmjow obdarzył rudzielca głębokim, zaborczym pocałunkiem i pociągnął go za sobą niczym szmacianą lalkę w głąb budynku, prosto do odpowiedniej sali.

Film okazał się być przeraźliwie głupi – tego spodziewali się od samego początku – i nudny. Krwawa jatka przestała być śmieszna już po jakichś czterdziestu minutach, więc przez pozostałe półtorej godziny jedynie udawali, ze oglądają, wcinając popcorn za popcornem i robiąc _inne_, zdecydowanie nie dozwolone w kinie rzeczy. Grunt, że nikt ich nie usłyszał.

Po filmie zaś przyszła pora na standardowe poszwędanie się po mieście; postraszenie grupki ciekawskich dzieciaków na placu zabaw, porzucanie kamieniami w budzące się o zmierzchu nietoperze i myszy chyłkiem przemykające przy ścianach budynków. Robili to często; noc była ich ulubioną porą na zwiedzanie miasta, nie tak zatłoczonego przez szary motłoch, bardziej mrocznego i pociągającego. Nocą nikt nie krzyczał widząc dwóch mężczyzn całujących się na ławce w parku, albo obejmujących się w centrum miasta pod fontanną. Noc była przyjazna i cicha, idealna dla nie do końca zwykłych osobników, do jakich bez wątpienia się zaliczali. No i kryła w sobie gwóźdź programu każdego niemal ich wieczornego spotkania – wizytę w domu Kurosakich.

Ichigo co prawda nie mieszkał sam, co dawałoby im idealne warunki do _zabawy_, ale jego pokój był dostatecznie daleko od reszty, a Grimmjow dostatecznie częstym gościem, by nikt im nie przeszkadzał. I tak było o wiele więcej, niż mógłby zaoferować im Grimm, dzielący mieszkanie z kilkoma współlokatorami, skorymi do gwizdów i głupich żartów.

Po długim spacerze znaleźli się więc w cichym, oświetlonym jedynie światłem pobliskiej latarni pokoju rudzielca, będąc zbyt zaabsorbowanymi sobą nawzajem, by zamienić więcej, niż kilka niezbędnych słów – dużo bardziej woleli przejść do czynów i zająć się nimi niemal do białego rana.

* * *

- Jaegerjaques – zagadnęła go zupełnie znienacka, zachodząc mu drogę, gdy tylko skręcił w jedną z główniejszych ulic, idąc do domu po wyjściu od Kurosakiego. Jej postawa promieniowała niezłomną pewnością siebie i determinacją, choć w lodowatym zazwyczaj spojrzeniu lśniła delikatnie iskierka czegoś nieokreślonego, nieuchwytnego, co widział jak dotąd jeden jedyny raz – bardzo dawno temu, w odbiciu własnych oczu.

Nie mógł powiedzieć, że poczuł się wybitnie zaskoczony jej widokiem.

- Kuchiki.

Stali przez chwilę patrząc sobie w oczy i nie bardzo wiedząc, co właściwie powinni zrobić. Każde z nich wyczuwało w powietrzu jakąś ostateczność, obezwładniającą jak słodka trucizna, szczypiącą w język i ściągającą chłodem kark. Po chwili Kuchiki odwróciła się powoli i ruszyła wzdłuż ulicy nie oglądając się na niego nawet raz, ale dobrze wiedział, że byłby skończonym głupcem, gdyby nie poszedł za nią.

Zaprowadziła go do kawiarni na brzegu rzeki i nerwowo przebierając palcami rzuciła na dzielący ich stolik opasłe tomiszcze niezupełnie kieszonkowego kalendarza.

- Czytaj. – To nie była prośba. Zdecydowanie nie.

Zrobił więc jak chciała. Notes zawierał dokładną rozpiskę, dzień po dniu, wszystkich spotkań z Kurosakim, które kiedykolwiek doszły do skutku z udziałem ich obojga. Uszczegółowiono w nim długość spotkań, celowość, ich miejsce i stopień zaawansowania relacji w danym momencie – generalnie przypominało to porządny i rzetelny raport szpiegowski. Nie był ani trochę zdziwiony, że akurat ona miała coś takiego – gdyby tylko mu się chciało, sam prawdopodobnie posiadałby podobny wykaz, ale chociaż to była walka, nie potrzebował żadnych danych, żeby wiedzieć, że wygrywa.

- On wie? Że my wiemy? – zapytał z nutą zaciekawienia.

- Oczywiście, że nie, kretynie. Gdyby wiedział, myślisz, że dawałby się tak łatwo wkręcać w te wszystkie moje beznadziejne historyjki, zawsze gdy _przypadkowo_ na mnie wpadaliście? Znasz go, nie jest dobrym kłamcą. Poza tym myślę, że zupełnie go to nie obchodzi.

Hmm. Prawdopodobnie miała rację – Ichigo nigdy specjalnie nie przejmował się ich kłótniami, nawet jeśli akurat spotykał się z jednym z nich, a drugie wparowywało bez ostrzeżenia, robiąc awanturę o byle co, udając zasłabnięcie/skręcenie kostki/atak paniki, lub inne rzeczy wymagające jego natychmiastowej interwenci. Właściwie takie numery odwalała głównie Kuchiki, spadając na nich jak grom z jasnego nieba i nie pozwalając zaznać kilku minut spokoju. Grimmjow czuł się zbyt pewny swojej pozycji, by zniżać się do tak taniego sabotażu, niemniej jednak oboje zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że od dawna prowadzili regularną wojnę o to, które z nich będzie miało rudego na wyłączność i nie zastanawiali się za bardzo, dlaczego to robią. Tak już po prostu było, odkąd sięgali pamięcią; Grimmjow nie lubił się dzielić, Rukia ubzdurała sobie coś o przeznaczeniu odkąd Kurosaki przypadkiem uratował jej życie i tak to się zaczęło. Tyle, że wiele lat temu, bo teraz, gdyby się głębiej nad tym zastanowić, ciągle toczyli tę samą rozgrywkę już chyba tylko z przyzwyczajenia.

- Co w takim razie planujesz? Bo rozumiem, że masz już dość.

- Raczej co planujemy. – Zaczynało robić się ciekawie.

- No dobrze. To co planujemy? – Na usta niebieskowłosego mężczyzny wpłynął niebezpieczny uśmieszek, wszem i wobec wieszczący dobrą zabawę dla jego sprzymierzeńców i niechybną klęskę dla wrogów.

- Zamknij się i słuchaj: zrobimy tak…

* * *

Cały następny tydzień uwijali się jak w ukropie, przygotowując odpowiednie miejsce, ustalając szczegóły i jakby zapominając, że powinni się nie cierpieć i non stop podkładać sobie nogi. Co wcale nie znaczy, że czas upływał im w zupełnie spokojnej atmosferze, o nie… Nie było chwili, by nie wymieniali się jakimiś soczystymi uwagami o wzajemnych niedociągnięciach, mankamentach wyglądu i inteligencji, i nawet argumenty siły nie raz poszły w ruch. Ale w ferworze naglącej roboty zgubili gdzieś nieodłączną im wcześniej nienawiść i pogardę, przemieniając ją w ciągle żądlącą, ale już nie łaknącą krwawej zemsty złośliwość.

A kiedy wszystko było już gotowe, wystarczyło tylko sprowadzić Kurosakiego. A na to mieli plan.

Grimmjow umówił się z nim jak zwykle, jak zwykle był trochę nieokrzesany, trochę czarujący i trochę niebezpieczny. Zabrał go na miejską karuzelę, gdzie trzy razy wepchnęli się dzieciakom w kolejkę i całowali w samym jej środku, ku zgorszeniu otaczających ich ze wszystkich stron matek owych dzieci. Ba, Jaegerjaques do tego stopnia postarał się, żeby jego zachowanie było bez zarzutu, że nawet kupił im po porcji lodów truskawkowych, przeznaczonych właśnie na takie okazje, jak zaburzanie zwykłym obywatelom spokojnego relaksu. A gdy wybawili się już jak należy, skierował nic niepodejrzewającego rudzielca do swojego mieszkania – specjalnie na ten dzień opróżnionego z jego współlokatorów – i gdy dotarli na miejsce bezceremonialnie zawiązał mu oczy, a potem skrępował ręce.

I weszli.

W pomieszczeniu, do którego się skierowali stały dwa ogromne łóżka, oddzielone od siebie tylko małą, nocna szafeczką, przyozdobioną różnymi sznurkami, kajdankami i innymi przedmiotami nie do końca jasnego przeznaczenia. Światła były mocno przyciemnione, a w różnych miejscach porozkładane były zapalone świece.

Grimmjow posadził ciągle oślepionego Ichigo na jednym z posłań i poluzował odrobinę węzeł na jego rękach tak, by w razie czego sam mógł się wyszarpnąć, nie dostatecznie szybko jednak, by nie byli w stanie tego zauważyć. Oni, bo Rukia już leżała na drugim posłaniu z książką o najskuteczniejszych metodach tortur w jednej i nożem sprężynowym w drugiej ręce, bawiąc się nim i od czasu do czasu obracając go w dłoni.

Gdy szczęknęło otwierane ostrze, niebieskowłosy osobnik rozwiązał Kurosakiemu oczy i dosiadł się na skraj łóżka zajmowanego przez tymczasową wspólniczkę.

- No, no, no… Kogóż my tu mamy – zaczęła śpiewnie Rukia, sugestywnie przerzucając nożem kartkę w książce i nawet przez sekundę nie spoglądając w stronę rudzielca. – Kurosaki Ichigo, lat dwadzieścia trzy, zawód: przyszły prawnik, życiowe aspiracje: pieprzyć na raz tylu naiwniaków, ilu tylko się da. Naprawdę myślałeś, że się nie dowiemy, co…?

Nie odpowiedział.

Zamiast tego wpatrywał się nieco zszokowanym wzrokiem w makabrycznie powyginane ciało na okładce trzymanej przez nią książki i zastanawiał się, czego, u licha, oni od niego chcą.

- Zemsty, oczywiście – uśmiechnęła się do niego uroczo i nie miał pojęcia, czy powiedział to na głos, czy też nagle nauczyła się czytać w myślach. – Albo układu. To zależy od ciebie, kochanieńki.

- U-układu? – Przełknął głośno ślinę, gdy nóż świsnął mu nad uchem, wbijając się w stojącą za nim szafę.

- No wiesz… skoro i tak sypiasz z obojgiem z nas, to równie dobrze możesz to robić… na raz. – Powoli podniosła się do siadu, odrzucając książkę z lekceważeniem za siebie i całym ciężarem opierając się o uśmiechniętego drapieżnie Grimmjowa sięgnęła po leżące na szafeczce kajdanki, okręcając je na palcu. – Ale tylko na naszych zasadach.

Ichigo zbladł.

Wiedział doskonale, że po Grimmie można spodziewać się dosłownie wszystkiego – był niemal definicją słowa „nieobliczalny" – ale nigdy nie myślał, że sadystyczne zapędy obudzą się w Rukii. To przecież przekraczało ludzkie pojęcie! Była drobna, krucha i delikatna, i… Okej, w porządku, ona też miała swoje za uszami i niełatwo było jej w kasze dmuchać, ale TO? Aizenie najsłodszy i święci niebiescy, w co on się, do diabła, wpakował?

Zdawszy sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawę, natychmiast zaczął szarpać się z więzami, starając się nie patrzeć na Grimmjowa wydobywającego spod łóżka coraz to nowe ostrza, rolki srebrnej taśmy i dziwne metalowe pręty oraz na Rukię swobodnie montującą łańcuchy na ramie łóżka, na którym siedział. Naprawdę się starał, ale nie było to łatwe, zważywszy na coraz bardziej ogarniająca go panikę. W końcu kto mógł wiedzieć, do czego ta dwójka jest zdolna? W najlepszym przypadku jedynie go wykorzystają, ale co, gdy zechcą go _unieszkodliwić_? Te ostrza wyglądały naprawdę solidnie…

W końcu, po nieskończenie długiej chwili krańcowego przerażenia i nerwowego szamotania się ze sznurem, więzy puściły.

- Jesteście walnięci! Oboje! – wrzasnął i zerwawszy się na równe nogi wybiegł z mieszkania jakby go goniło stado rozwścieczonych yeti. Zupełnie nie myślał, co zostawia za sobą, ani dlaczego tak właściwie chce uciekać, skoro –przy optymistycznym scenariuszu – otworzono przed nim możliwość znacznego uproszczenia dotychczasowego życia, właściwie bez żadnych konsekwencji. Tak naprawdę w głębi duszy wcale nie wierzył, że zrobią mu jakąś poważniejszą krzywdę, ale na wszelki wypadek i tak wolał wziąć nogi za pas. Nie słyszał więc wrzasków wyprowadzonej z równowagi Rukii i tupotu cofającego się przed jej pięściami Grimmjowa. Zupełnie go to nie obchodziło, chciał tylko jak najszybciej znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd.

- Jaegerjaques, kretynie! Nastraszyłeś go! Jak z tobą skończę, rodzona mamuśka cię nie pozna! Będziesz zlizywał te swoje niebieskie kłaki z podłogi, bo jak już przestawię ci szczękę, to ręce połamię!

- Zejdź ze mnie z łaski swojej, co? To był twój pomysł. – Sam też był poirytowany, no ale bez przesady – nie rzucał się na ludzi z paszczą, bo Truskaw wziął ich za parę odszczepieńców. Przejdzie mu.

- No i co z tego?! Też tu jesteś i… – Ale to nie zmieniało fakty, że miał jej dość.

- Zamknij się, Kuchiki – mruknął, resztkami cierpliwości starając się ignorować nieznośny jazgot, jaki z siebie wyrzucała.

- …ale gdybyśmy nie byli tacy _chłodni_, może nie uciekłby stąd z krzykiem i…

- Powiedziałem: ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, Kuchiki! – Nie wytrzymał. Przyszpilił ją do ściany za gardło, starając się pohamować wzbierającą w nim furię lub chociaż skierować ją na coś nieożywionego, bo inaczej mogło się to wszystko skończyć bardzo, _bardzo _źle. Ale ta idiotka zdawała się tego nie rozumieć i wciąż wydzierała się z taką samą ilością decybeli, chociaż skutecznie tamował jej dostęp tlenu.

Z drugiej strony może i miała trochę racji – w końcu chcieli go tylko trochę nastraszyć tym całym przedstawieniem i zmusić do podjęcia ostatecznej decyzji, kto z nich ma się odwalić raz na zawsze, a nie sprawić, że aż się będzie za nim kurzyło, kiedy będzie uciekał w podskokach w przeświadczeniu, że są niespełna rozumu. No nic, jego strata.

- …a w ogóle, to wszystko twoja wina, imbecylu! Dlaczego zgodziłeś się na ten debilny pomysł i jeszcze z ochotą pomagałeś w jego realizacji?! Mogłeś olać mnie jak zwykle i ciągle wszystko byłoby po stare… – No cóż, był jeszcze trzeci sposób na rozładowanie totalnego rozwścieczenia i jednoczesne zatrzymanie jej koszmarnego słowotoku – po prostu ją pocałował, nie przejmując się żadnymi etykietkami preferencji seksualnych. Phie, jakby ktokolwiek był w stanie go zaszufladkować…

* * *

Nigdy w życiu nie przypuszczał, że właśnie tak to się skończy. W końcu to od zawsze była tylko _jego_ gra, on rozdawał karty, matował nieprzewidziane trudności i kantował ile wlezie, byleby tylko utrzymać prowadzenie… Jeszcze tydzień temu na przykład był święcie przekonany, że wygrywa i nikt nie jest w stanie mu zagrozić.

No właśnie. Tydzień.

Od tamtej pory jednak zmieniło się wszystko, a on odkrył, że od dawna żył jedynie iluzją prawdziwego życia, wykreowaną w podświadomości i nieprzerwanie zaślepiającą mu pogląd na świat, byleby tylko utrzymać go z dala od bolesnych rozczarowań. Bo przecież mógł to wszystko przewidzieć, prawda?

No, może niezupełnie tak.

Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, ze stał teraz i patrzył na niemożliwy wręcz obrazek. Tak bardzo niemożliwy, że przez dobrą minutę zastanawiał się, czy czasem znów nie śnią mu się znajome koszmary. Ale nie, przecież doskonale pamiętał, że już raz się dziś budził posyłając swojego głupawego ojca na ścianę nadzwyczaj silnym kopniakiem, z wściekłością, a to nigdy nie zdarzało mu się w snach. Wniosek? To co widział zdecydowanie było najprawdziwszą, jak najbardziej rzeczywistą jawą. Czyli wszystko wzięło w łeb. Niech to szlag.

Stojąc na moście mógł doskonale obserwować taras przytulnej kawiarenki, będąc jednak na tyle wysoko, by żaden z jej klientów nie dojrzał go przypadkiem się rozglądając. By nie dojrzeli go _oni_. Chociaż prawdopodobieństwo, że przerwą _niezwykle pasjonującą_ czynność, jaką akurat się zajmowali było naprawdę znikome. I nie, nie chodziło bynajmniej o żadną zażartą kłótnię, jakiej można by się spodziewać po dwójce dotychczasowych śmiertelnych wrogów; ona siedziała mu na kolanach z rękami zarzuconymi na muskularny kark, bezładnie błądząc palcami w błękitnej czuprynie, a on przyciskał ją do siebie zachłannie jak niespodziewanie odzyskaną wolność lub jak… soczysty stek po tygodniu głodówki. Całowali się tak, jak zupełnie nie przystoi w miejscu publicznym, pełnym natrętnych gapiów i zazdrosnych pogwizdywaczy, i zdawali się to mieć w zupełnym poważaniu. Istnieli tylko dla siebie, przez jeden krótki moment zaplątani w sieci gorących oddechów i dotyków znaczących wszystko. A on patrzył na to nie dowierzając własnym oczom, bo oto przed nimi działa się rzecz niemożliwa – uczucie wręcz buchające od tej dwójki zdawało mu się równie surrealistycznym, co niemal namacalnym; porażało go ogniem, którego nie widział jeszcze u żadnego z nich, domagając się, by natychmiastowo odszedł i nie patrzył więcej na to, co bezpowrotnie stracił. A przecież jeszcze tak niedawno skakali sobie do gardeł! W każdym razie w zupełnie innym znaczeniu niż w tej chwili.

Ichigo nie miał dotąd pojęcia, że nienawiść i rywalizacja gnieżdżą się tylko o krok od prawdziwych uniesień i pasji. Że to tylko dwie strony tego samego uczucia i wystarczy raz zanadto wychylić się poza krawędź, by na dobre zatracić się w tym, co znajduje się po przeciwnej stronie. Nie miał pojęcia, że to takie łatwe, takie… wyzwalające.

Cóż, nikt nigdy nie mówił, że życie jest fair i równo obdziela wszystkich swoją wiedzą i błyskawicznym poznaniem. On widać, dowiedział się tego zbyt późno.

Tymczasem nie pozostało mu nic, jak tylko odejść uznając gorzką porażkę – nie tylko w grze, ale również i w życiu. Nic poza nadzieją, że i dla niego ktoś kiedyś straci głowę i będzie miał wystarczająco dużo determinacji, by i jego napełnić podobnym uczuciem. A teraz… Teraz pójdzie do siebie i rozwali wszystko w zasięgu ręki, byleby tylko zapomnieć, że dał się ograć we własnej grze jak skończony, przygłupi dzieciak.

_Ślubuję wam wierność w nienawiści i uczciwość w zapamiętaniu – w zdrowiu i w chorobie, w dostatku i biedzie. Dopóki śmierć nas, cholera, nie rozłączy._

**KONIEC**

* * *

**Dobra, wiem, że w tym tekście GrimmIchi nie ma prawie wcale, a OOCkowatość panoszy się gorzej niż zaraza, ale w pewnym momencie zaczęło toto żyć własnym życiem i już niewiele mogłam zrobić, żeby to zmienić. Także proszę, nie pytajcie mnie o czym to jest i skąd się wzięło ^^" **


End file.
